<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You With Me? by ToWhomItMayConcern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469467">Are You With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern'>ToWhomItMayConcern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Smut, Trigger Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you follow Arthur Fleck as he descends further into becoming the Joker?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all are getting fed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham could be so beautiful at night when it wanted to be. The lights flashed through my apartment windows, the city always so bright and alive despite the darkness that crept through. On these nights I imagine that I’m some where’s else, far away where the sun would always shine and there were no signs of danger when walking on the sidewalks. I had been saving money since I started working, hoping that one day I would be able to reach my goal; deep down I think I knew it was never going to happen for me, but it never hurt to try. </p><p>The mornings were easier, that was when I barely had any costumers. Being a prostitute and working at the popular brothel in Gotham city had its perks despite the dangers that came with it; it made a lot of money and that’s all I cared about. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t my first choice. But it’s my only choice of surviving in this god forsaken city. </p><p>Most of the men (occasionally women as well) were crude and rough. One of my costumers – whom I never bothered to learn his name – were always rough to the point of blood in particular and the only reason why he was still allowed to come around was because of the money he threw around handsomely; my boss had told me to suck it up and accept the payment. I’ve gotten used to it by now, being bruised and battered by the residents of Gotham. </p><p>However, there was one man that had showed nothing but kindness and understanding towards me, and always made it a point to visit frequently. I waited for him now, late in the evening. He was always punctual with our little appointments, and he greeted me like I was his lovely wife waiting for him to come home from work. I only indulged in this little fantasy of his to humor his money, or what little of it he had. I would feel guilty afterwards, he was genuinely a gentle and caring man and I knew he was mentally ill as well – which I never looked at him differently for. At least that was what I could see on the surface. </p><p>There was a knock on my door, followed by a small ‘it’s me’. I sighed gently, taking another drag of my cigarette – it was nothing but ash at this point – and unlocked the door to let him in. </p><p>Arthur Fleck grinned at me, shuffling into the small but comfy apartment. The news was playing in the background in the living room, the story of the three men killed on the subway bringing Arthurs attention to the screen. He had an odd look in his eyes as he scanned it, and it made me feel a little uneasy. Like he was proud of the murders that took place. </p><p>“Did you hear about this?” Arthur asked suddenly. </p><p>I sat down on the couch next to him, legs curled under me as I propped my head in my hand. I never seen the men before, and a sick part of me had hoped one of them was the man that made a habit of hurting me during his visits. </p><p>“A little,” I answered. “It’s Gotham for you though. So much hatred and disgust.”</p><p>I couldn’t decipher the look he gave me, it left as quick as it came. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a deep inhale. I watched as he did, waiting for him to bashfully give her the look; though he had grown more comfortable with me and our physical relationship, I was still the one who had to initiate the act. </p><p>Except this night was different, Arthur was different. One look into his eyes and I could tell something was off, he was changing. Time would tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Putting out the cigarette in her ashtray, he turned to me fully. </p><p>“I look at it as a good thing.”</p><p>I frowned at him, not understanding where he was coming from. </p><p>“I mean-.” Arthur stuttered as he tried to find the right words. “They were cruel. The world is better off without them.”</p><p>I knew that Arthur did not have an easy life. Society did look and treat him differently just because of the fact that he was a little different from the rest of them; damaged, unhinged. He had every right to hate them, to resent them, but to take it to this level? It was dark, dangerous, and I was starting to wonder on if I should let him into my home anymore. </p><p>“Yeah.” I licked my lips. “But that’s no reason to murder them. I mean we’re supposed to be better than them, right?”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, his legs bouncing furiously. I could tell laughter was bubbling up in his chest and he was trying his damnest to keep it down. He started to let out the chocked laughter anyway, doubling over in pain as they continued. When he first explained his illness I was admittedly awkward and scared around him. It took time for me to become used to it and to look at it as simply a normal thing; I spent a week trying to make up for it as an apology. </p><p>“How was your day?” I asked softly, running a hand up and down his back as he calmed down. </p><p>“It was… it was okay.”</p><p>“Job?”</p><p>Arthur put his head down in shame. “I- I got fired.”</p><p>I gave out a small gasp. “What for?”</p><p>He seemed embarrassed, and I almost changed the subject before he spoke up. “I brought a gun with me on the job. They found out.”</p><p>I froze. Arthur sensed this and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting my gaze. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I mean I had a gun, bought it once I took the job for protection, so it made sense that Arthur had one as well for the very same reason. </p><p>“Okay… where is it now?” I finally asked. </p><p>Arthur shifted, pulling the pistol from the back of his pants, setting it down on the coffee table. I eyed it up, burning holes into the table. </p><p>“Are you… are you upset with me?” Arthur asked quietly.</p><p>I slowly shook my head. Placing a hand under his chin so he would look at me, I climbed onto his lap, his hands hovering over my hips before softly placing them down. His breathing picked up a little at the proximity, body shaking from the contact. </p><p>“It’s just for protection, right Arthur?” I asked softly, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>He nodded. “Just for protection.”</p><p>I leaned in then, waiting for him to give the okay before pressing my lips into his chapped ones. I could feel him becoming hard under me, and I rolled my hips against his. He moaned into the kiss, tightening his grip on my hips. I invited it in, moving my lips from his to place kisses on his jaw and neck. </p><p>“Wait,” Arthur gasped out after another roll of my hips. </p><p>I leaned back, hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck. </p><p>“I don’t have much now,” he said, voice shaking. “It’s okay if you want me to stop. Or leave. I just… I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>If it were anyone else, I would’ve already kicked them to the curb. But sometimes I imagine that I was someone else, and that I could actually let myself fall in love freely with Arthur Fleck. Maybe I already have. Maybe that’s why I only shake my head with a soft smile, kissing him deeply before shredding off his jacket. </p><p>“It’s okay,” I whispered into his ear. He shuddered, whimpering as I ran my fingers through his hair. </p><p>It didn’t take long for our clothes to be thrown carelessly on the ground and for him to be inside me. Usually I was the dominant one, which was just fine by me. But Arthur was full of surprises tonight, and pushed me down on the couch, hovering over with a new kind of intensity that shook me to the core. </p><p>“Oh!” I gasped as he thrusted in, not giving me a chance to adjust before starting a brutal pace. </p><p>I splayed my hands over his bony back – every visit ended with me telling Arthur he needed to take care of himself – and tightened my legs over his waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, panting as he moved wildly. I couldn’t lie, this new side of him was endearing and exciting. </p><p>Arthur placed a kiss on the skin of my neck where it met my shoulder, and bit down hard. </p><p>“Jesus – shit Arthur just like that,” I moaned. “You’re doing so good, keep going please!”</p><p>These words fueled him, letting out a quiet growl before pounding into me. The couch shook from it, and I was sure I would be hearing complaints from the occupants of the building; I couldn’t find it in me to care. </p><p>I placed a hand in between our bodies, circling my clit with vigor. My walls clenched around his impressive girth, and it didn’t take long for the both of us to reach our peaks, his mouth swallowing my moans. He collapsed on top of me but I welcomed the weight, holding him to me as we caught our breaths. </p><p>“Thank you,” Arthur whispered into my lips. </p><p>It took several moments before Arthur pulled out of me with a soft groan, getting dressed and placing a blanket over our laps. </p><p>“Is that man still bothering you?” He asked.</p><p>I sighed heavily. This was a question he asked daily after walking in one of the ‘appointments’. The face of the man that left bruises and cuts on me was burned into his mind, who simply laughed at Arthur's face as he gave one final, painful thrust as tears streamed silently down my face. Normally I would’ve had the door locked and Arthur would’ve knocked but he was in a rush to show me his new joke book and I barely had a chance to get the door when the man dragged me to the couch. </p><p>I yelled at Arthur to get out and cried the entire night, immediately calling – he was the only one I ever allowed to call – him after to apologize. </p><p>“Not really,” I lied smoothly. </p><p>I could see he wasn’t buying my lie, but he kept his mouth shut to which I appreciated. </p><p>The rest of the night was spent just talking, sharing jokes for his joke book. When he left, boldly placing a hand behind my neck to pull me in for a passionate kiss that honestly left me breathless, I couldn’t help but think about the men on the subway and the gun that once sat on the table. <br/>…</p><p>The next time I saw Arthur Fleck was the night before The Murray Show and the night after the death of the man was announced; I immediately thought of Arthur and his gun. He excitedly told me that was going to be on, and I felt happy for him, proud even despite the dreading news. This was his dream, and it seemed as though he was getting a second chance at life. He deserved it after all. </p><p>But he changed significantly, and I knew something was wrong when he first walked in, barely giving me a chance to say hi before he was on me. The lovemaking was rough but gentle that left me wanting more. It took me a second to realize Arthur was saying my name.</p><p>“Sorry,” I mumbled. </p><p>He gave me a soft smile in return. “I got you something.”</p><p>Clothes back on and fixed, he reached next him to his jacket, where it laid on the floor next to my bed. It was wrapped – I could tell he wrapped it himself – and small. Arthur was anxious as he handed it to me, watching as I unwrapped it and opened the small box. Inside was a beautiful ring, a small pearl wrapped in the middle. It looked cheap, definitely not worth much but it was still so beautiful and it made tears build in the back of my eyes. But then I thought of the man, and my stomach sunk.</p><p>Clearing my throat and setting the ring down, I was close to breaking down and forgetting what I had to discuss with him when I saw the rejection on his face. </p><p>“Arthur honey,” I sighed, scooting closer to him until I felt his thigh pressed up against my leg. “I um- I have-.”</p><p>“You don’t like it,” he interrupted harshly. </p><p>“That’s not it!” I quickly interjected. “It’s beautiful Arthur. It’s just… I’ve been watching the news.”</p><p>His body stiffened, but I continued. </p><p>“I understand if you get angry at this, and I’m not jumping to any conclusions-.”</p><p>“I killed him.”</p><p>I stared at him, mouth agape. He said it so nonchalantly, as if we were discussing dinner. It felt like I was chocking on air, the shock hitting me like a tidal wave. </p><p>“Y-you k-killed him?”</p><p>Arthur brought a lit cigarette to his lips. “Yeah. He was hurting you. It was only a matter of time.”</p><p>I shook my head, trying to comprehend what he was telling me. </p><p>“Have you seen it out there?” Arthur asked before I could utter another word. </p><p>He waited for my answer, but I could not form any coherent sentences. <br/>“It’s crazy,” he continued. “Something needs to be done, and there are people out there that are actually noticing me! I’m the only one who’s taking action right now, and I- I want you to join me.”</p><p>My name flowed from his lips with such love and devotion it hurt. It hurt because now I could only see him as a murderer. He wasn’t the same Arthur I invited into my home, my body, the man that I had fallen in love with despite convincing myself I haven’t. And yet somehow he still was. </p><p>“Arthur,” I struggled to keep my voice steady; I hadn’t realized I was crying until he wiped a tear from my cheek. “I don’t think I can. This is wrong.”</p><p>Arthur’s legs started to shake as he shook his head. “No no you’re not – you’re not thinking clearly!” His voice was starting to rise, and I couldn’t help but feel frightened from it. </p><p>“What have those people ever done for you, huh?!? You’re just like me, overlooked, used, and stepped on by these people! Take control!”</p><p>His ramblings were making my head spin. It felt as though the air was constricting around them, but oddly enough I still felt safe around him; I was confident in my Arthur enough to know that he wouldn’t dare hurt me on purpose. </p><p>“What do you plan on doing on that show Arthur?” I whispered. </p><p>Arthur sighed, roughly throwing his jacket and shoes on. I could only watch as he did so. </p><p>“Are you with me?”</p><p>I mulled over the situation. I never enjoyed violence, had thoughts of them but never acted upon them. But I couldn’t help but feel joyed over the news of my abuser’s death. And Arthur was right, no one really cared about me, I had no family left that cared; he was really the only one I had left. The only one that had only showed me love and kindness. This world was a dark and cruel place, but was any of this right or justified?</p><p>“Can I… do I have time to think about it?” I croaked. “It’s not a yes, but it’s not a no either. I just need some time,” I added for good measure. </p><p>Arthur grinned, rushing over to place a sweet chaste kiss. “Of course, my love.”</p><p>I stared at the ring after Arthur left. Slipping it on, I pondered over his words and the fear of what tomorrow would bring. I only hoped that no matter the outcome, Arthur Fleck would be okay in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>